Amusing Seto Kaiba
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Sequel to 'Annoying Seto Kaiba! This is Jou's second task: To make the CEO of Kaiba Corp amused and actually laugh for once in his life! Rated for slight swearing
1. Amusing Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer- Me? Nope, I dinnae own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wonder if Kazuki would sell it to me for a Will and Grace DVD maybe?

Warnings- Suggested Yaoi, slight swearing; infrequent

Yes! Here it is! The sequel to 'Annoying Seto Kaiba'! I'm not sure if it's as good as the previous, but please do review and tell me what you think! I might even write _another_ sequel to this one too, because I really enjoy writing this style of story! It's so much fun!

Hope you enjoy the story! Please read and review, thanks!

**Amusing Seto Kaiba**

Many seemingly impossible challenges have been proposed to the young blonde and not one of them has he declined, probably his most famous task was when he took it upon himself to annoy none other than Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. But when he did this particular task, he didn't complete it nor not-finish it, he had settled with embarrassing the brunette by openly kissing him infront of a roomful of shocked and smirking Domino High students. A few days after news had quickly got around school of the CEO's blush and the fact that Jounouchi Katsuya had managed to embarrass him.

But this had proven not to be enough for the curious, cheery and daring blonde boy, he wanted more, he wanted to make Seto Kaiba _laugh_… Yes, it was almost impossible, and this task would be even more hard than his previous attempt at making the man annoyed, but he would never give up- he would make him laugh at any cost!

Once again he had spent hours at the library the previous night, reading up 'research' on a website that would hopefully help him complete his task, and for this operation he decided to name it: Mission Impossible.

He breathed in; preparing himself physically and mentally for his next adventure before walking onwards, stopping beside the table the brunette was peacefully eating at, casually reading a book.

"-Don't even try it mutt, I know your plan, but you already tried, and you weren't able to annoy me," the sapphire-eyed man didn't move his eyes away from the book for even a moment to glance up at the puppy; no, he didn't have physic powers and could sense Jou coming, he could simply hear the boy humming the theme to 'Mission Impossible' as he crept up to his Lunch table in the hall- the mutt could be really dumb at times.

_How the hell does he always know I'm here? He must have physic powers or somethin'…_ Jou thought to himself, shrugging it off he leaned on the table, his arms crossed over his chest and with a confident smirk plastered on his delicate face, "Knock knock," he stated flatly.

"Excuse me?" Seto frowned; removing his sight away from his book to send a bewildered look up at the grinning blonde.

"You're suppose to say, 'Whose dere?'" Jou explained gleefully, waving his hands back and fourth motioning for the CEO to repeat what he had just told him to say.

"No chance…" the genius snorted, did the mutt really expect him to take orders from a pathetic dog like him? **He** was the one who should be giving the orders, not the other way around!

_Plan 1 has failed…_ Jou mentally groaned, _Plan 2 has been put into action…_

The blonde nimbly spun a seat around, sitting on it with his arms resting on the back and his head lazily laying on his arms as he faced the other boy, smiling adorably.

Seto blushed at the smile he was given, he definitely hadn't forgotten the last time the mutt had challenged him, nor had the school for that matter- everyone knew about Jou kissing him, and everyone knew that he had been embarrassed! Him! The CEO of Kaiba Corp had been caught blushing in embarrassment, he was grateful that his stepfather was not alive to hear of this.

Not only had his reputation taken a battering but also his emotions had been effected badly, he was now positive that he _liked_ the mutt, not just liked him as a friend, liked him as something more, which was just wrong, wasn't it?

He hated Jounouchi Katsuya; he hated him with all his being! But sometimes he could just be so cute, especially when his glorious golden blonde hair fell over his sparkling cameral eyes that are so playful and-

He shook himself, _Don't think that way! The mutt is of lower rank to you and will never be as good or as superior as you, remember that!_

Suddenly the mutt cut into his conflicting thoughts, "Four men got together to play golf one sunny morning. One of them got a phone call and told the other's he'd be back in a moment. While the three remaining men made their way to the first hole they discussed their sons'. 'My son' said one of the men proudly, 'has made quite a name for himself in the home building industry. He began as a carpenter, but now owns his own design and construction firm. He's so successful, in fact the previous year he gave a good friend a brand new home as a gift.' The second man, not wanting to be beaten, boasted about how his son began his career as a car salesman, but now owned a multi-line dealership. 'He's so successful, in fact in the last six months he gave a friend two brand new cars as a gift'," the blonde paused, "The third man boasted about his son worked his way up through a stock brokerage firm, and has become so successful that in the last few weeks he had given a good friend a large stock portfolio as a gift," he snorted in amusement, "As the fourth man returns, the three other men tell him that they have been discussing how successful their sons are, and then ask what line of work his son is in. 'To tell the truth, mine hasn't become to successful really,' he replies, 'For fifteen years, he's been a hairdresser and I recently found out he's gay.' As the others recoil in horror, he continues, 'But on the bright side, he must be good at what he does, because his last three boyfriends have given him a brand new house, two new cars and a big stock portfolio,'" the blonde burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides as he merrily chuckled away.

Seto blinked, yawning as he stared blankly at the boy opposite him, "What was the point in telling me that? I do have better things to do with my time then listen to a dumb mutt like you, you know…"

Jou growled lowly, "Fine! I, er… Okay I got one! What is the difference between a husband and a boyfriend?" he asked, smiling hopefully, "About 45 minutes!" he chuckled lightly, glancing at the other boy he noticed he was continuing to remain straight faced and as boring as ever.

"What do you call a blonde hiding in a closet?" Jou asked, expecting no reply he opened his mouth to finish when the brunette cut in.

"Lost?" he suggested.

Jou giggled, shaking his head, "Nope! The 1987 World Hide and Seek Champion!" he peeked over at the CEO during his laughter, inwardly sighing as he realised he was _still_ refusing to laugh, smile, he didn't even smirk for all it's worth!

_Okay, this is the last go then…_ Jou thought to himself, "Why did the blonde climb the glass wall?" he smiled, "To see what was on the other side!"

"Wow, that was a surprise ending…" Seto rolled his eyes unimpressed by the blonde's jokes.

"GRR! You stupid money-bags! Why don't you ever smile or laugh? I hate you!" Jou yelled out angrily, jumping up from his seat, spinning on his heel and marching off towards the Lunch hall exit, but not before slipping on a finely placed banana skin and falling face first into a squashed chocolate muffin that had obviously been dropped and forgotten about.

The CEO roared with laughter, nearing falling off the edge of his chair as he attempted to control himself, "Now **that's** funny!" he continued to laugh, pointing at the blushing blonde in amusement.

"What do I care!" Jou cried as he nimbly jumped to his feet, ignoring the chocolate dripping off his face, "I made _you_ laugh, I made the CEO of Kaiba Corp laugh! Haha! I win!"

"You also look like a complete idiot infront of these hundreds of people who are looking at you mutt," Seto snorted, motioning to the hundreds of students, each with their eyebrows raised in perplexity and amusement as they each gazed at the chocolate covered boy.

_Shit, gotta make up for it, gotta make up for it, I can't let him win…_ Suddenly a methodical light bulb clicked on inside his buzzing child-like mind, "You're just laughing because you're embarrassed!" he claimed, folding his arms over confidently.

"Embarrassed about what? That kiss? I've gotten over that mutt," Seto shrugged it off calmly, okay so he hadn't gotten over it but he couldn't allow the school population knowing that now, could he?

"No, not that, you know, the time we did _it_ in the library?" Jou grinned brightly, watching in total amusement as the billionaire's expression transformed from mocking to completely utter shocked and horrified.

Jou walked over to the other man, bending down as his lips brushed against Seto's ear, causing him to shiver in pleasure, "I win again…" he whispered softly, before standing up, winking seductively and leaving the shocked brunette to handle the hundreds of confused and intrigued students.

After a few silent and intense moments, Seto realised what had just been said and done, frowning he yelled out angrily, "THAT DAMN MUTT BEAT ME AGAIN!"


	2. Author's Note

Hello to all my reviewers!

Basically, since I got such a demand for a continuation, I decided to write a third sequel called 'Accusing Seto Kaiba' but it has been posted as a different story. So just in case people had this story on Alert and not me on Alert I thought I better post this so you all know.

And as a treat, I've given an option of different things you can vote the fourth in the series to be about! (The fifth has already been decided.)

Please go and check it out and read and review all, thanks!


End file.
